<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>While the snow melts by TheBowlOfPasta</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22653535">While the snow melts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBowlOfPasta/pseuds/TheBowlOfPasta'>TheBowlOfPasta</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson, 楽しいムーミン一家 | Moomin (Anime 1990)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Mental Illness, No Beta, They big now, slowish burn, snufmin, soft, trans snufkin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 14:27:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,089</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22653535</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBowlOfPasta/pseuds/TheBowlOfPasta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Snufkin arrives in Moominvalley too early this year. Moomin is restless. (What crimes will the commit?)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mumintrollet | Moomintroll/Snusmumriken | Snufkin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>While the snow melts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a work in progress. More to come! Chapter title from generator inspired by Hozier. Un-beta’d</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Growing up Moomin never gave his friends much thought they came and went as they pleased. Often on the way to the sea or some exciting part of the forest, people would pop up and join them. If things got too frightening, Moomin might have to assure Sniff everything would be ok. Little My got bored easily so one must always keep her in check. Snufkin was the only one who could keep up. Together they traveled more than anyone else alone. </p>
<p>In recent years moomin had difficult hibernations. Yes it’s ‘the moomins way’ and ‘has been tradition for generations’. That matters not to Moomin. In winter when (not if) he wakes up, then he finds little my or too-ticky and wears himself out. A rather taxing business waiting for spring is. </p>
<p><br/><br/>
</p>
<p>After that fateful day in their youth, Snufkin returned each spring. Many things pleased the vagabond about Moominvalley. However the main factor was to see Moomin again. Whose bright smile promised fun adventures. Those days remained implanted in his heart as sunny memories to keep warm throughout the sometimes lonely winters. </p>
<p>So it came to be one spring that Snufkin was a bit early. As he passed over the Lonely mountains he looked to the sky. Pale blue and mist surrounding the high peaks. </p>
<p><i>Hmm... this is a bit brighter than last year.</i> Gazing out, Snufkin had a perfect view of moominvalley. The grass greener and flowers brighter. Even the tops of the trees were brighter. Small piles of snow remained in the shadows of trees and between rocks. </p>
<p>”Shoot. I’m early” he huffs</p>
<p>Snufkin was sometimes late in spring but never early. Things came up on the journey but he valued the visit. Since young childhood, after stumbling upon the vastness and peculiar friendliness of the people he made a point to return. The few recent times Snufkin saw his father, the Joxter the old man made a point of letting his estranged son know his two cents. For the Mymble had a series of homes in various towns, and the Joxter only stayed with her for a while. After he left more children born. Once Snufkin left her house as a child, he never sat down and settled anywhere again. The exception was Moominvalley. </p>
<p>“You don’t think it strange?” Snufkin remembers Joxter asking on one of their few meetings. </p>
<p>“It strange that the one place you have returned to be moominvalley?”</p>
<p>“You visit as well Joxter. What’s strange about having friends? I travel for the rest of the year.” </p>
<p>“I go to visit for a day or two, talk to Moominpappa, eat pancakes made by Moominmama  and sleep on the veranda. You pitch your tent across the stream and spend nearly everyday with young moomin. Sometimes with  that whole other gang of kids.” The Joxter responds.</p>
<p>Just the memory ticks Snufkin off. Now he’s in moominvalley. Several days too early. Perhaps a week or two. After whipping his head over his shoulder he realizes. It would be quite stupid to double back. Waste of energy. 
So Snufkin sets up camp just in the witches forest. Close to the river. Where he starts to fish in the late afternoon. After starting his fire for dinner he realizes. The smoke will alert anyone awake this early. </p>
<p>“No matter. I’m going to eat. “
Who would be stupid enough to wake up when there were still piles of snow? Moomin would. Snufkin ponders what his spring tune will be while eating his stew. After cleaning up he pulls out the faithful harmonica and starts to compose. A few notes loop over and over. Haunting yet sweet. The soft exhales into his instrument stop suddenly in the middle of the melody. A twig crunches behind. Then another voice suddenly takes in a breath and holds. A few moments pass. Slowly Snufkin turns to face the rude visitor. Failing to hide behind a thin tunk the white fur of Moomin is clearly visible. </p>
<p>“Well, someone had a growth spurt.” Moomin peeks out, realizing his cover has been blown.</p>
<p>“Sorry Snufkin, I didn't want to disturb you. Is that your new spring tune you were just working on?”Moomin steps from his poor hiding spot. Snufkin stands to face his friend.</p>
<p>“Yes Moomin, it’s not done. I planned to have it ready by the time you woke for spring. It seems we were both early this year. Speaking of, why are you up? There is still snow all over!”</p>
<p>“I know Snufkin. Just woke up for no reason I guess… Saw your campfire smoke from my window!”</p>
<p>“Good thing I set one then. Care to join me?” Snufkin hopes. Stupid thing, hope. Too much energy for a possible failure.</p>
<p>“Not out here. Too chilly.” Moomin replies. Shoot. Oh well. </p>
<p>“Don’t you oh well me! Come inside!” Did I say that outloud? Snufkin feels eye’s on his back as he puts out the fire and grabs his pack. Still containing the green tent. Moomin trails swishes as he starts towards Moominhouse. </p>
<p>The pair move quietly around covered furniture in the living room. They pull the fabric off the couch and moomin sits on a plump cushion. Snufkin ops for the armrest.</p>
<p>“No feet on the couch Snufkin!” My, my what a bore. Snufkin slides over and down then crosses his legs. They turn heads and face each other.</p>
<p>“I didn’t mean to be early this year.”</p>
<p>“It’s fine Snuf. Lucky I was up too, huh?” Moomin folds his hands.</p>
<p>“I didn’t even know I was this early Moomin.”</p>
<p>“I’m glad you’re here.” Snufkin looks up from his lap. Lately he has been more solemn than usual. Taking time to do everything at a snails pace.</p>
<p>“Yes dear, come here.” As Snufkin realizes what moomin said he finds himself wrapped in white fur. Slowly he reaches his arms around. Needless to say the embrace is awkward. Snufkin has no memories of comfort and security where Moomintroll does not appear. Even in young childhood the Mymble was occupied with other matters, forgetting the small mumrik amongst all the young. The last hug was from Moomin as a goodbye last fall. Quickly Snufkin pulls back when he realizes his heart is speeding up and thumping out from his chest.</p>
<p>“Good to see you too!” Trying to overpower his emotions Snufkin breaks the silence.<br/>
“Want to join me upstairs? I pressed some leaves from fall.” Moomin can see how rattled his friend is. A distraction might help. He quietly climbs up the stairs. Again taking the lead.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>